


In Gin and Whiskey, There is Truth

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Consent Issues, Drunkenness, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, In Vino Veritas, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nationverse, POV South Italy (Hetalia), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: America has too much to drink at the speakeasy, and he’s more honest and forward with Romano than he would normally be. Romano, who’s been harboring a crush on his idiot housemate for a while, tries to avoid taking advantage of America while he’s drunk.
Relationships: America & Lithuania & South Italy (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	In Gin and Whiskey, There is Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hetaliancupid-hetaliaevent on tumblr's Day 4 prompt “What was the mistake? The alcohol or us?”
> 
> The title is adapted from the Latin saying "in vino veritas."

America wasn’t as old as Romano or Lithuania, and he probably hadn’t been exposed to alcohol as much in the course of his relatively short life as a nation. That was why, despite being taller and bigger than both of them, he was much more drunk from the evening they’d spent at the speakeasy than either of his housemates. While Tolys and Savino were merely tipsy, Alfred was absolutely blotto.

America needed help from both of them to get back home, so Lithuania and Romano were on either side of him. His arms fell heavy across both of their shoulders, but his swaying steps tended to lean a little more to the right, so he ended up pressing against Savino a few times. At one point, Alfred even tipped his head down, nuzzled into the top of Savino’s hair, and told him that his hair smelled amazing. Savino called him an idiot and tried to ignore the heat creeping up his neck, and he also ignored Tolys’s chuckles at his expense.

Lithuania used his key to get into the house, and then they both helped a very intoxicated America climb up the staircase. It was a risky proposition, but they went slowly, and they managed to successfully navigate the staircase and only stumbled a couple of times.

Tolys’s bedroom was closer to the end of the hallway, so he slipped out from under Alfred’s arm and walked over to his bedroom door. America slumped into his side, and Romano grimaced at him.

“You’re way too fucking heavy for me to keep upright like this, idiota.”

“Mmm, sorry Vinny. But you’re real, real comfortable.” The arm that had been around his shoulders moved down to loosely embrace his waist, and Romano practically had a heart attack.

“Are you guys going to be okay on your own?” Tolys asked. His voice sounded concerned, and his face was drawn into a worried little frown.

“I can handle Al,” Savino assured him. “Go ahead and get some sleep.”

Lithuania nodded and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. America turned his head to smile at Romano with something he might have interpreted as lust if the idiot hadn’t been so wasted.

“So, we’re alone now.”

Savino narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you trying to say, bastardo?”

“Nothing bad.” Alfred giggled. “Well, maybe a _little_ bad. I like being alone with you. I’ve wanted to be alone with you for a long, long time, honey.”

Romano swallowed heavily at the endearment, even though he knew it probably didn’t mean anything. America’s Southern accent tended to come out more when he was tired, and he was probably exhausted from all the drinks he’d consumed earlier. “That’s, umm…”

“I think you’re the bee’s knees.” Alfred squeezed his waist, and warning sirens went off in Savino’s head. “The things I’ve thought about doing with you, well… let’s just say they’d make a petting party look like a Sunday church gathering by comparison.”

Savino coughed and began to shuffle them down the hallway. “Let’s just get you back to your bedroom, okay?” He’d heard about those “petting parties,” and the last thing he needed was to imagine doing anything with Alfred that could make them seem as innocuous as church services. That was way too fucking distracting, and it’s not like he could act on any of those thoughts, especially not right now. America was so drunk that he was saying things he didn’t mean and would certainly regret in the morning, once the gin and whiskey wore off.

Alfred nodded and walked in step with him. “Makes sense. It would be a little odd to do that in the hallway right outside Lithuania’s bedroom.” America started laughing loudly at the idea, which was apparently hilarious to him.

Romano scowled. “That’s not what I meant, dipshit.”

Unfortunately, he must have said that too quietly for his drunken idiot of a friend to hear him. Because as soon as Romano opened the door, America eagerly pulled him inside and slammed the door shut with one hand. Before he could even get a syllable out to ask Alfred what the hell he was doing, Alfred pinned him up against the wall and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Savino should have instantly pushed Alfred away, but he didn’t. Because Alfred may have unceremoniously shoved his tongue in his mouth without warning, but he was a damn good kisser. Even his alcohol-soaked breath didn’t make Savino recoil, because he had been repressing the desire to kiss Alfred for years now, ever since that dumbass had taken the time to break down Savino’s walls and tried his best to help him feel useful and capable at a time when he really needed that. Once Romano had let America be his friend, wanting him as something more than a friend didn’t take very long.

So instead of shoving Alfred away as he should have, Savino let Alfred kiss him and whimpered pathetically into his mouth. His hands fisted the fabric of America’s suit jacket, but they unconsciously drew America closer instead of pushing him away.

It was only when America pressed his thigh in between Romano’s legs, way, way too close to his crotch, that Romano snapped back to his senses. He pushed Alfred away from him, and America stumbled backwards. America stared at him with a dazed expression, and his lips were parted in a way that probably wasn’t meant to be seductive, but still incredibly frustrating. Romano felt a turbulent cocktail of emotions, and they all came out as anger.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole?!”

America looked hurt. “I thought… when you said you’d take me back to my bedroom…”

“I meant I was taking you back here to _sleep_. Did you really think I was gonna have sex with you?! Why is that the only thing you can think about?!”

“It isn’t the only thing I can think about!” America was yelling, but there were tears in his eyes, and he sounded more heartbroken than angry. Romano felt like a shit heel. “But I really like you, and for a minute there I thought you liked me too! If I’d known how much you’d hate kissing me, I would’ve never tried to do that!”

Romano softened towards him. “I never said I hated it, Fredo.” In fact, he’d enjoyed kissing Alfred a lot more than he should have. But it didn’t matter how much Savino liked kissing him. It would be wrong to take advantage of Alfred when he was too drunk to think clearly and make decisions based on what he actually wanted.

America sniffled. “You didn’t have to say it. You made your feelings really, really clear. I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” He sat down on the edge of his bed, clasped his hands together, and bent his head like he was struggling not to cry.

Romano sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down next to him. “I know I call you an idiota sometimes, but I don’t mean that as a real insult. I don’t think you’re dumb, and I’m sorry I ever gave you that impression.”

“That’s not it. It’s just… I’m pretty young compared to you, and it’s not like I know what I’m doing when it comes to sex and all that stuff. I’ve never even done it with anybody before.”

Romano could feel himself blushing at the turn this conversation had taken. “If you’re a virgin, then why the hell were you so eager to have sex with me?”

“Because I like you. And not just ‘cause you’re gorgeous, though that’s definitely part of it. I think you’re funny, and smart, and way more talented than you give yourself credit for. And you’re one of my best friends. You mean so much to me, Savi.”

Savino still had his doubts. “You’re not just saying this because you’re wasted?”

America shook his head. “Nah. I just didn’t say it before ‘cause I was pretty sure you didn’t feel the same way, and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us.” He laughed hollowly. “Guess I’ve screwed that up, huh?”

Savino reached over to place his hand on top of Alfred’s. “It’s not your fault, caro. I wasn’t exactly being clear myself.” He paused, internally wrestling with his conscience, and then he decided to come clean to Alfred. “I don’t mind the idea of sleeping with you, and I did like kissing you. But I don’t want to hurt you by taking advantage of you when you’re like this. It wouldn’t be right.”

“But if I hadn’t been drinking?”

Romano squeezed his eyes shut. “If you hadn’t been drinking, I wouldn’t have stopped you, and it could’ve gone a lot further than kissing. I like you too, Alfredo.”

Alfred laughed, and when Savino opened his eyes, he could see his bright, stupidly beautiful grin. It didn’t seem like America would be crying any time soon. “I’m so happy right now. I thought for sure you were gonna hate me forever.”

“Well, I don’t.” Hating Alfred was the last thing on his mind.

Alfred bit his lower lip and glanced away from him. “I know you don’t want to do stuff with me when I’m drunk, but how do you feel about spending the night with me?”

“Spending the night with you?” Romano asked. He couldn’t believe the words he was hearing.

“Like sleeping in the same bed, with _maybe_ some cuddling. Not that I don’t want to do other stuff, but to be honest, I’m too tired anyway.” Alfred yawned, which aptly demonstrated his point.

Romano rolled his eyes. “Won’t you freak out in the morning when I wake up in bed with you and you can’t remember why?”

“I don’t think so. I’ll probably just think I’m dreaming about you. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

Romano sighed. “Alright. I’ll sleep in the same bed with you. But I’m only taking off my shoes.”

“Oh, yeah. I should probably do that too.”

Savino bent down to remove his shoes, and Alfred managed to kick his off without assistance. After shrugging off his suit jacket, Savino laid down on Alfred’s bed and stared up at him. Alfred quickly got out of his suit jacket and placed his glasses on the night stand. As soon as he laid down, America pulled him into a tight hug, and Romano chuckled into his shoulder.

“I didn’t know you’d be this clingy.”

Alfred dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “I just really like holding you, Vinny.”

“I like being held,” Savino admitted quietly. “At least when it’s you.” Normally, he would be reluctant to admit to feeling something so sappy, but he was safe here with Alfred. He relaxed enough to let his eyes drift closed.

“Well, good night, I guess. Love you.” Alfred took a deep breath, and then he began snoring lightly. He must have gone to sleep immediately after saying good night.

Romano hesitantly peeked his eyes open, and sure enough, America’s eyes were closed. Romano smiled to himself and closed his eyes too.

“Ti amo, Alfredo.” Within a couple of minutes, he dozed off in Alfred’s arms.

* * *

The next morning, Romano woke up in a different position. Apparently, they had shifted around in their sleep, and America was now spooning him. Somehow, America was still holding onto him just as tightly as he had when he’d fallen asleep the night before. Even moving around in the middle of the night couldn’t keep Alfred from snuggling him.

Alfred groaned from behind him. “Ugh, my head. Did I clear out the entire speakeasy’s bar last night?”

Savino snorted. “Hardly. You’re just a lightweight.”

“Vinny? What are you doing here?”

Alfred let go of him, and Savino shifted around to face him. But he seemed more confused than panicky. “I’m probably dreaming, right? I should check.” America pinched his arm and frowned afterwards. “Huh, that’s weird. It actually hurt.”

Romano smiled at him uneasily. “How much do you remember about last night?”

Alfred squinted at him. “Uhh, I’m pretty sure I tried to kiss you, and then you yelled at me. I’m not sure how that led to me waking up in the same bed with you.”

“I told you I had feelings for you too, but I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were drunk. We didn’t have sex, but you did ask me to spend the night with you. All we did was cuddle, after you promised me you wouldn’t freak out when I woke up in the same bed with you. You’re not freaking out right now, are you?”

Alfred shook his head. “Nah, just kinda surprised.” He grinned. “Wait, did you just say you have _feelings_ for me?”

“I… I think I might love you.” God, it was so nerve-wracking to tell America that while he was awake and sober.

“You’re so adorable when you blush like that! I love you too!” He started to lean in, and then he stopped about an inch away from Savino’s mouth. “Wait, are you cool with me kissing you when I’ve got morning breath?”

Savino cupped the back of Alfred’s neck and kissed him. He wrinkled his nose a little at both his and America’s morning breath, which wasn’t ideal, but at this point, Romano really didn’t care about stupid things like that. He kissed America just as thoroughly as he had been kissed yesterday, and when he pulled away, America looked absolutely wrecked by the kiss, which was a flattering and wonderful thing to see.

Alfred licked his lips. His voice came out gravelly. “You know, if you’re… uh, worried about taking advantage of me, I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk anymore. Just hungover. So if you wanted to, we could…” He trailed off, gaze going towards the bed.

Savino swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Are you sure? I mean, if you’re hungover, wouldn’t you rather have coffee? A shower?”

America smiled, and a blush spread down over his face down to the collar of his shirt. It might have gone down further, but at the moment, Romano couldn’t see.

“If I did take a shower, I don’t see why you couldn’t join me.”

While Romano was struggling to respond (because after what Alfred had said, he was struggling to breathe, damn it), America casually got out of the bed and started walking towards his adjoining bathroom suite. He began removing his shirt on the way, and Savino came to his senses and scrambled out of the bed and followed after Alfred.

If America didn’t see any reason why he should shower alone, then Romano didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t join him. He had avoided taking advantage of Alfred when he was intoxicated because he tried to be a decent human being, but he wasn’t going to pass up America handing him an opportunity like this on a silver platter. Alfred smirked at him over his shoulder, and Savino knew he had made the right decision.


End file.
